The invention relates generally to welding systems, and more particularly to welding systems used for gouging. In welding, gouging typically refers to the process of using an electrode to remove metal from a workpiece, a prior weld, or a weldment. One such method is air carbon arc gouging, in which an air blast is used to remove molten metal that has been melted via an arc.